Colors of Broken Pieces
by Karumeya
Summary: They say festivals cure broken hearts. /One-shot/Fluff/


**A/N: It's the first time ever writing KnB tbh bUT YOU KNOW I wrote this for a friend as a delayed (very delayed) Christmas gift 3 Merry Christmas, Julie c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Kuroko no Basket._**

* * *

_"Tetsu-kun, you want to brake up with me?"_

Silence.

Breath –

"Momoi-san…" She sucks in a breath from the other side of the line, and he feels his hands and feet go cold. "Forgive me."

She stays silent before responding, _"It's okay."_

"Momoi –"

And she hungs up.

So he throws his phone on his bed and sighs.

Because the only thing he's thinking about is yellow.

.

.

.

It's hot as they are walking home.

It's only Kuroko and Kise, because the others left them behind back at school, when Kuroko had to stay behind because of a bag.

Kise is eating half of a popsicle Kuroko gave him, and they are in silence as the sun shines over them and drowns them in heat and sweat.

In the corner of his eyes, Kise spots Kuroko stopping in his tracks, so he turns around, curious. "Kurokocchi?"

"Fireworks," Kuroko responds, pointing at the flyer of the upcoming summer festival.

"Oh, yeah! I heard Momocchi and –" He stops talking when he sees Kuroko go tense. "Sorry. Um. I hear it's going to be fun this year."

Kuroko stays silent, and he drops the popsicle stick to the ground. "Do you want to go?"

Kise blinks at him, dumbfounded. "Huh?" He then looks at the flyer. "To the festival?" Kise asks, just to confirm.

"To the festival."

Kise's Popsicle breaks then and falls on the ground. "Kurokocchi… of course, what are friends for, right?"

The blond flings his arm over Kuroko's and pulls him close to him begins to walk again.

"Kise-kun, let go –"

"I'm going to fix your heart!"

.

.

.

He receives a call.

He answers.

"Hello –"

"_Kurokocchi!"_

Kuroko flinches at the tone of voice and puts the phone on speaker, keeping it arm distance from him. "Kise-kun? It's really late… why are you calling?"

"_I need to know if you have a yukata. What's a festival without one, you know?" _

"Um." Kuroko looks over to his closet and scratches the back of his neck. "I think I have an old one in there somewhere –"

"_Perfect! See ya, Kurokocchi!" _

The call ends and Kuroko sighs. "…So loud."

And ever since he broke up with her, he smiles.

.

.

.

It's not that Kuroko Tetsuya hates people – it's that he hates _social gatherings_. He hates going out of his way to walk amongst hundreds of people who just keep pushing and shoving because apparently, he's just too small.

When Kuroko spots the blond haired boy, he runs straight to him. Kise is wearing a blue with white stripes kimono and suddenly, Kuroko feels very simple.

His kimono was a tea colored green.

"Ah, I got one!" Kise cheers, and as he stands up straight, one whole head taller that Kuroko, he sees that Kise caught a goldfish.

"Kise-kun, you're louder than everyone else," Kuroko mumbles.

With a quick movement, Kise turns around and his face brightens up, goldfish still in hand. "Kurokocchi!" He chirps, going in for a hug, but the smaller one of the two dodges his physical affection and turns around. "You're really mean, Kurokocchi…" Kise whines out.

"I'm not mean if I'm being my self, Kise-kun," Kuroko responds, eyeing the different stands to see if he finds something for Nigou.

"What are you looking for, Kurokocchi?" Kise asks from behind him, a bag filled with water and a goldfish in hand.

"Ah… I'm not sure."

"Well, then let's walk, yeah?"

And so, they began to walk.

The amount of people made Kuroko dizzy, and as looked down at him, he saw the blue haired boy go pale next to him, with sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Eh. Kurokocchi?"

"What is it?"

"You look sick," Kise responded, stopping the blue haired boy from walking.

"Oh. Um. Probably claustrophobia."

"Claustrophobia?!" Kise shouted, making Kuroko stare at him with a stern face. "Eh, sorry. I'll get you some water. I'll be back."

As Kise began to run away from him, Kuroko found a bench to sit on. He wondered why there was no stand selling something cute for Nigou, but soon the thought left him when his eyes found pink and his ears heard, "Tetsu-kun."

He blinked up, and there she was – a purple kimono decorated with white petals and a large, matching obi. Her long hair was tied up, and if he were in a sane state of mind he would say that she looked beautiful.

But he wasn't.

So –

"What are you doing here, Momoi-san?"

She frowns, her eyebrows pinning. "I could ask you the same, Tetsu-kun…" she trailed off, her fingers fidgeting. "Ah, um, are you here with a date?"

Kuroko, who had forgotten about Kise as he stared at Momoi, nodded. "Yes."

"Oh. I see, well, that's good for you, Tetsu-kun. I'm happy, really."

"What about you, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked, out of courtesy, because although they broke up, she still was important to him.

"I came with Aomine-kun, but he ran off somewhere… I don't know where."

Then, her eyes met with his for the first time. And as his blue eyes clashed against pink, he noticed her biting her lower lip and turning away.

"Momoi-san?"

"I'm really sorry, Tetsu-kun, I should go now."

And as she began to run, he stood up from the bench, his hand outstretched to grab hers, "Momoi-san!"

"Don't go."

Kuroko gasped, blinking, and turned to find Kise holding on to his sleeve.

"Please, Kurokocchi. Don't go after her."

.

.

.

Kise dragged Kuroko by the hand away from the ruckus of the festival and pushed him up against a tree.

As the fireworks lit the sky up with colors, Kise's eyes lit up with tears.

"I'm no good, Kurokocchi. But Momocchi isn't, either."

Kuroko stayed silent, listening to the tallboy talk in front of him. He felt his hands sweat and so he put them flat on the bark of the tree.

The last time his hands sweat like this was when Momoi and him held hands one day when he took her home.

"I think that… I'll always be your shadow, Kurokocchi… so, let me be with you forever."

"Kise –"

And with a touch of lips, Kuroko was silenced.

The blue haired boy blinked as the blond haired boy moved away.

When another colorful burst of light went off in the night sky, Kuroko could see Kise blushing madly, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm no good, Kurokocchi."

And, subconsciously, Kuroko grabbed onto Kise's hand.

And with that, the blonde haired boy stared at the smaller one of the two.

"But you are, Kise-kun," Kuroko said, staring into gold eyes. "You fixed my heart, after all."


End file.
